Knock Before Entering
by secretsillnevertell
Summary: Prompt Fill. Henry walking in on Regina while she was 'pleasing' herself with a vibrator or something? And then have him awkwardly walking out and then once Regina is all cleaned up and dressed, she goes to Henry's room and finds him jerking off while thinking about his mother? INCEST Believer Queen. Written with askandiwilllie


**Prompt-So, I was hoping you could write about maybe Henry walking in on Regina while she was 'pleasing' herself with a vibrator or something? And then have him awkwardly walking out and then once Regina is all cleaned up and dressed, she goes to Henry's room and finds him jerking off while thinking about his mother? Then of course I'm sure your wonderful and creative mind will make so etching glorious occur!**

**Written with askandiwilllie**

The house was quiet, a rare occurrence at the house on Mifflin street. She was never home alone anymore, and while she loved having Henry at home with her, he was like any sixteen year old boy and often had friends over. Friends that ate all her food and played video games in her sitting room for hours on end. So perhaps she could enjoy the silence that filled the halls and rooms of her house, maybe even take advantage of the time.

Regina made her way upstairs to her bedroom, undressing herself quickly, leaving on her panties and bra, and slid onto the plush duvet, the weather had been scorching lately, and there was no need to use covers for warmth or help silencing the sound. Leaning over, she opened her nightstand drawer and, under a layer of miscellaneous items, found her long abandoned vibrator. She pulled it out and laid back against her pillow. Imagining broad shoulders and strong hands, Regina turned the setting to her favorite and pressed it to her clit.

She sighed softly at the pleasurable buzzing and bit her lip, conjuring images of someone there fucking her instead of using a toy. Bringing a hand up to her breast, she slipped her fingers beneath the silk cup of her bra and rolled her nipple between her fingers as she whimpered and moaned at the pleasure the vibrator and her fingers were bringing her.

Henry trudged morosely up the front walk of his house, his hands tucked into his pockets and shoulders hunched. That was the worst date he'd been on, _ever_. It didn't make sense, he thought as he slipped inside. Jess was the prettiest girl in school. Back in the Enchanted Forest, she'd been the daughter of a minor noble, so she had the grace and presence he found himself so attracted to, but she wasn't snobby like some of the other royals.

Letting out a gusty sigh, he checked the downstairs for his mom, deciding that ice cream and a movie with one of his favorite people would improve his mood. Not finding her, he moved upstairs to her bedroom, too lost in his own thoughts to think that maybe he should call out to her before opening the door. And by the time he realized his mistake, it was too late, as he stood, frozen in place, staring at his mother.

Regina's eyes snapped open at her door opening and she grappled for the covers, trying to hide herself, regretting not sliding beneath the duvet. "Henry!" she cried, pulling her hand out of her underwear, tossing away the vibrator and trying to make him realize he needed to leave her in privacy.

"I-I," Henry stuttered, her voice snapping him out of his daze, and he quickly turned around. "I'm sorry, Mom, I didn't realize… Sorry!" He quickly slammed the door shut behind him and hurried to his room. Once there were two closed doors between him and his mother, he slumped down on his bed and groaned, scrubbing his hands across his face. The image was burned into his retinas, and his pants tightened as blood rushed to his groin.

"Fuck," he muttered and flopped backwards. After a moment of debating with himself, he yanked at his belt, pulling it off, then shoved his pants down, taking his growing erection in one hand.

Regina went into her bathroom, having picked up her vibrator. Washing her hands, she then tossed the toy in the sink and changed her underwear, then pulled on a two piece pajama set. Throwing her robe on for extra coverage, she sighed heavily and made her way to Henry's room, figuring she should clear up what he'd walked into (was it too late for a sex talk with her teenager?) and apologize that he'd seen her that way. Taking a deep, calming breath when she got to his door, Regina twisted the knob and pushed it open.

Henry had his eyes closed as he quickly jerked himself, his muttering of "fuck, Mom" and "yeah just like that" covering the sound of the door opening. Even if he had noticed it, he was too close to stop, and a second later he came, his release staining his shirt as he groaned a long, "Mom…!"

Eyes widening, Regina let out an unsteady whimper of surprise, her eyes focusing on the one part of her son they shouldn't be. His shirt was a mess and she could have sworn he'd called out for her as he finished. "I'm... Uh, just gonna..." She turned around, and closed the door behind her, leaning against it and sighing,

A strangled sound of surprise came out of Henry's mouth, and he jumped up a little unsteadily, pulling his boxers and pants back up and yanking his shirt off, careful not to smear the front across his skin. After he grabbed a new shirt and wiped his hands off, he hesitantly opened the door. "Mom?"

She supposed she could have thought out her escape better when the door opened and she fell back against Henry. It wasn't lost on her that his frame was tall and broad, the hands that caught her elbows were strong, all features she'd been imagining when she'd been in her bed minutes before. Once Regina had righted herself, with Henry's assistance, she bit her lip and turned to face him.

Henry didn't know what to say, and simply stood, looking down at his mother. His gaze roamed her face hungrily, and, mind racing, wondering what she would look like with her head thrown back in passion, crying out shamelessly, or how she might look with those full lips wrapped around his dick, looking up at him as she sucked. Before he thought through his actions, he had his hands around Regina's waist, pulling her against him, kissing her firmly and groaning against her mouth as her body pressed against his returning erection.

It was his hardness against her lower belly that had her stiffening and pushing him away. Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, Regina looked up at him and asked, "Henry, what are you doing?"

"I don't know," Henry's voice came out rough. "I-I'm sorry, I just…" He let go of her, stepping back and repeating, "I'm sorry."

"It's..." she started, trailing off, because what could she say? It's fine? No, it wasn't, it couldn't be. It's okay? No. It's no big deal? No, it most certainly was. "I came to, uh, apologize for what you saw..."

Henry swallowed hard and, meeting her gaze, boldly stated, "Don't. I'm not sorry."

"No, perhaps you don't have anything to be sorry for, but I do. Henry, you shouldn't have seen that. I-I thought I was going to be alone," she explained, her eyes shifting from his and down to his broad chest.

"Don't be sorry," Henry reiterated. "Honestly, that was hot as hell. And I know you saw me come. That was because of you. Because of how sexy you looked, touching yourself."

Regina was flattered. She shouldn't be, but she was, and she felt the proof of that making itself visible in a warm blush that was creeping up her neck and across her cheeks. Clearing her throat, Regina said, "Sweetheart, you shouldn't feel that way. I-I'm your mother."

"So? One of my friends online, he has sex with his mom. He says it's better than with any other woman, because she knows everything about him. And royal families often repeatedly intermarry to keep bloodlines clean. I mean, look at the Egyptians! They were _constantly_ marrying blood relatives," Henry argued. "Yeah, you're my mom. That means you know me better than anyone, and that no matter what happens, you're always gonna love me and I'm always gonna love you."

Regina knew his words shouldn't mean anything. But as she raised her eyes to look into his, she saw what seemed like burning desire shining through the deep green. "Henry, that doesn't mean we should cross that line. I didn't even know that was something you wanted." Why would she even think to say that? Of course she wouldn't know he could even consider her that way. Her mind bombarded her with questions she wouldn't ask, _couldn't _ask, so instead she stared at him.

"You never thought anything about the fact that every girl I've dated has had dark hair and dark eyes, is classy and kind of snarky? And the fact that I only last a few dates before it inevitably crashes and burns because somehow they _know_ it's not them I'm into? God, Mom, you've always been the one I looked at, since I first started noticing girls."

Frowning, she thought of all the girls he'd dated, and yes, that description fit them all. "But... why? I'm your mom. You should think of me as old and get grossed out at the thought of me having sex," she said flatly.

Henry blinked at her. "Um. Have you seen yourself? And your ass? And, _god_, that straining button of everlasting promise," he groaned.

"But there are girls your age that are pretty and, well, not your mother. Or nearly a quarter of a century older than you, and that's just physically." Regina knew her argument wouldn't stand, at least not about her age; she'd seen plenty of his friends ogling her, incapable of discretion.

"You're arguing for the sake of arguing," Henry pointed out. "I already addressed both of those arguments."

"Because I'm confused. What am I supposed to say? 'Yes Henry, please fuck me? Gods know I'm in need of a decent lay?'" She ran her fingers through her hair, brushing it back and pulling it to the side.

A sound somewhere between choking and groaning erupted from Henry, and he grabbed the frame of his door to keep from reaching out for her again. "Please do."

"That's what you want? You really want me to have sex with you?" She should have stopped talking, but his response had stirred something inside of her. Something dark and needy and demanding. "Tell me, who have you had sex with?"

"No one. Yet," Henry admitted. "And god, yes, I want to have sex with you. You saw me come earlier because of you. I want to see you come because of me. I want to come inside you and feel what it's like. I wanna know how wet you get, what you taste like… I want to know everything."

Gasping, Regina took a deep breath, trying to recover from his words. She did what she knew best, sliding her hand down between them and cupping the crotch of his pants and squeezing. "This? You want your mother to touch you like this?"

Groaning, Henry's eyes closed for a moment as he swayed in the doorway before he looked at her again. "Yes… like that, and more." His back curved to press his hips further into her hand, his cock hardening.

Regina moved her hand from him, pressing both her palms to his chest and pushing him back until the back of his legs hit the bed. "You want to see me naked for you?" she asked, reaching down to untie to her robe, letting it fall from her shoulders. Pausing a moment, she bit her tongue, trying to tamp down the part of her that was angry. It was a small part, just a little insignificant fraction of her being that was hurt that being his mother wasn't enough.

Henry sat down hard on the bed, looking up at her with wide, darkened eyes. "Yes," he rasped, licking his lips and adjusting himself in his pants. His gaze roamed over the newly-bared skin, although it wasn't anything he hadn't seen a million times before. The context was everything.

"Or perhaps you'd like to finish undressing me yourself?" she asked. Offered, really. Regina brought one hand to his head, raking her fingers through his hair.

Swallowing, Henry reached his hands up, bringing them to Regina's waist again and this time pushing her top up as he slid them over her ribs. He paused when he felt the bottom edge of her bra, then continued, reaching his thumbs out to brush across her breasts, feeling her nipples beneath the soft material before he pulled the camisole off entirely. "God," he whispered, leaning forward and pressing his face to her stomach, inhaling the scent of her skin and pressing kisses over the subtle muscles there.

"Henry," she whispered, finding herself aroused at his obvious desire for her. Actions always meant more to her than words, and he was proving what he'd said. Regina slid her hands down his back as far as she could reach, and began pulling at the fabric of his shirt, tugging it up and bunching it in her fingers.

Henry pulled away long enough to yank his shirt off, then went back to Regina's skin, running his hands over her sides and back and kissing to the waistband of her pants. Sliding the tip of his tongue along the edge of the fabric, he curled his fingers under the edge, giving a tiny tug of intent, but waiting for reassurance before he pulled them off.

Letting out a low moan, Regina nodded. "Okay," she whispered, closing her eyes and concentrating on how his touch felt on her skin.

Slowly, Henry guided the material down over her curves, leaving the lace underneath in place. When his hands were free of the pajama bottoms again, he glided them up her thighs to rest on the lower curve of her hips, his fingertips edging beneath the fabric covering her backside. "So sexy," he murmured, bending further down to flick his tongue out over her sex, tasting her dampness on the lace.

Regina whimpered, her hips moving forward of their own accord, her body needing more. She'd been so close earlier, but was unable to finish, and he was here, wanting her, tasting her. Finally she decided to really go for it and breathed out, "More."

Groaning quietly against her, Henry pulled her panties down, then slid his hands up to briefly struggle with her bra clasp before pulling it open and off. Then, hands back at her hips, he scooted back slightly on the bed and pulled her over him so she was kneeling over his lap. Looking up at her, he said, "I want to be inside you so bad, but I want to taste you even more." He laid back then, and guided her up his body.

She moaned heavily, moving her body until she was straddling his mouth. Regina wondered if he even knew what to do, he'd admitted to being a virgin. Chastising herself for her thoughts, she moved one hand to his hair and tugged lightly before lowering herself to meet his mouth.

Henry swiped his tongue over her, the taste of her arousal filling his mouth, making him moan. Curling his arms around her thighs, he anchored her in place and pulled her tightly against him, just leaving enough room so he could breathe as he tilted his head back and thrust his tongue into her.

"Fuck," she gritted out between clenched teeth. Regina hadn't quite been expecting that much pleasure so quickly. Trying to ignore his hold on her, she attempted to rock against his face.

Relaxing his grip just enough so Regina could move, Henry curled his tongue inside her, then withdrew and licked up to her clit, sucking it into his mouth eagerly.

Rolling her hips down on him and never letting her clit move from his mouth, Regina whimpered. "That's good. So good." She couldn't believe what he could do with his mouth, especially if he'd never performed oral before, either.

Henry paused just long enough to murmur, "Taste so good," before diving back in, alternating between thrusting into her with his tongue and sucking her clit.

She rolled again, pressing her clit hard to his lips. "Stay there," she breathed. "Fingers inside."

"Mm-mm," Henry hummed, shaking his head slightly. He didn't make a move to release her clit, but he did tighten his grip on her thighs, his fingers flexing into the tense muscle.

"Please Henry," Regina whimpered. She needed more, her body was on fire and she needed it to be taken care of.

Henry shook his head again and lapped at her clit with the flat of his tongue before flicking it with the tip.

She rolled her hips again, realizing she wasn't going to get her way. But his tongue was doing incredible work as it was and she let out a deep moan as her body grew close to the edge. It wouldn't take much more. "_Suck_," she hissed, needing that delicious sensation.

Obeying, Henry hummed against her, doubling his efforts, determined to make her come on his mouth.

"Oh! Yes," Regina whimpered, clenching her thighs around his head. "Fuck!" Her body tensed as she came, her fingers gripping his hair and digging into his scalp, body quivering.

Henry groaned loudly and eagerly lapped up her release, letting her relax a little before he tightened his grip again and renewed his attentions. Not satisfied until his face was slick with her arousal and she could no longer hold herself upright, doubled over with only Henry's arms holding her against his mouth, Henry kept working at her until she'd come several more times, only stopping when he began to be concerned that she could no longer breathe.

Regina let herself collapse off him after he finally stopped working at her. She couldn't, for the life of her, remember ever coming that many times in a row. Laying on the bed beside him, she worked hard at regaining her breath.

Grinning, Henry ran his fingertips up and down her side, loving the way she shivered and twitched with the slight stimulation.

"Have you done that with many girls?" she asked, doubtful that he hadn't; he was too good at it to not have. "That was... incredible." Finally certain she could use her muscles again, Regina propped herself up on her elbow to face him.

"Uh, I've only done it once before," Henry admitted, blushing. "And it was kind of terrible."

"Terrible? How?" she asked, thinking for a moment. "For you? I can't imagine it being so for her."

Henry shrugged. "Well I wasn't really enthusiastic with her like I was with you. She tasted, uh… not great," he said diplomatically. "But you…" Licking his lips, Henry grinned. "You taste amazing."

Regina blushed at that, rolling her lips in and biting them in an attempt to not smile. The effort was futile and soon the corners of her lips were curving up. "Well, I can't say I've ever come that many times in a row. Certainly not from someone's mouth alone."

His grin turning proud, Henry leaned over to kiss her lightly. "I'm glad I could please you."

"This wasn't what I had planned for a quiet night alone," she whispered, pressing her palm to his chest.

"Are you complaining?" Henry asked slowly, his grin faltering slightly.

Leaning in and kissing his lips before they turned down too much, Regina shook her head. "No. I'm just... I mean really? I would never have imagined my night going this way. But no, I'm not complaining at all, darling."

His smile returning, Henry kissed her again, then whispered, "So… what are the chances you can do something for me before my dick explodes?"

"Quite an interesting way to phrase that," Regina teased, moving her hand from his chest slowly down his stomach. When she reached the top of his pants, she worked the clasp of his slacks, then fumbled her fingers over the zipper, tugging it down. She slipped her fingers beneath his boxers and wrapped them around him, stroking gently at first before tightening her grip. "Is this what you had in mind, or was there something specific you wanted?"

Henry's brain short-circuited, his hips jerking into her touch as he moaned loudly. The stimulation of his over-sensitive, rock hard cock after so long being aroused catapulted him over the edge, and his back bowed as he released into her hand without warning.

Biting her lip as she watched him come, Regina changed her strokes to a lazy pace, then moved away to find his shirt. She plucked it from the floor and brought it back to him, wiping his cock off, then wiping her hand. She didn't say anything, figuring she would let him be the first to speak.

Once he caught his breath, Henry blinked a few times. "That was… really, _really_ disappointingly fast. I'm sorry. You're just so… _sexy_ when you come on my mouth, and I was really, really turned on for a really long time."

"Don't worry about it, darling. Really, don't apologize," she insisted, leaning down to kiss him softly. Wrapping her fingers back around him, Regina stroked him lazily. "I'll take it as a compliment."

Henry moaned against her lips, shuddering lightly as she touched him. He hadn't even gotten soft after he came, and he was already stiffening further.

"You've gone down on one person other than me. Now tell me… has anyone ever gone down on you?" she whispered, lips at his ear.

Biting his lip, Henry nodded. "A couple times, yeah."

"Decent? Good?" Regina asked, sitting all the way up and moving down off the bed. Hooking her hands in his pants and boxers, she pulled them off him, then climbed on the bed between his legs, kneeling and looking in his eyes.

"I don't know… good, I guess?" Henry swallowed dryly as he looked down at her, anticipation making his cock twitch.

"Well, this is certainly not an act I perform on just anyone." Regina lowered her head, moving one hand to grip around the base of his cock. Sliding her tongue between her lips, she placed a hard lick against the slit at the tip of his erection, then swirled her tongue around the entire head.

"God," Henry groaned, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before quickly opening them again, wanting to watch everything. She'd just started, and already it was better than any of the awkward bob-head-no-don't-use-teeth blowjobs he'd had in the past.

Regina shifted back just slightly, pressing the tip of her tongue to his cock, licking down the underside of it. When she got to the base, she kissed each of his balls before cupping them in her hand. Bringing her mouth back to his cock, she used the flat of her tongue to lick all the way up to the head before sucking him into her mouth.

Henry's hips twitched upward despite his attempt to keep them still, and he reached down, tangling his fingers in Regina's hair and pulling it away from her face so he had a clearer view of her mouth on him.

She lowered her head slowly, taking more of him with each motion down his length. Finally, after a few times of taking him in, Regina could take his entire length, so she did, allowing the tip to hit the back of her throat.

"Fuuuck," Henry drew out the word, biting down hard on his lip. His fingers tightened in Regina's hair, and he whimpered. "I wanna be inside you…"

Nodding, Regina pulled her mouth off his cock and pressed a quick kiss to the tip. She then moved up to straddle his hips. "Like this?" Regina gripped his cock and held it at her entrance, not actually letting it inside her just yet.

Henry tensed his abs and lunged upward, wrapping his arms around Regina and flipping them over so he was on top, poised at her entrance. "No," he murmured. "Like this."

Surprised at his quick movement, she smirked and looked down between them. The sight of him gripping himself to enter her made her moan. "Fuck me, Henry."

Groaning quietly, Henry leaned forward, sinking into her until their hips touched. "Feels so fucking good…"

Regina nodded her agreement, rocking her hips up into him. "Do just as you've imagined. No holding back, my darling," she whispered, cupping one hand behind his neck and pulling him to let him know she wanted to kiss him.

Henry nodded slightly and tilted his head down to meet her lips, his tongue pressing between them to learn the contours of her mouth. Slowly, he began to move against her, getting used to the feeling of being enveloped by her tight heat.

Regina met his tongue with hers, then pulled back and bent her neck to kiss his. She made her way down, gently nipping at his skin while she rolled her hips to meet each of his slow thrusts, letting him lead the pace he wanted. Feeling a little thrill at the thought of being his first, she questioned what that meant about her.

As he became more confident, Henry increased his pace, the slickness of Regina's arousal allowing him to glide easily into her. Curling himself slightly, he kissed a trail down her chest to catch one nipple in his mouth, circling it with his tongue, then sucking on it.

She sighed pleasantly at his attention on her breast. Humming, she whispered, "That's good, so good." Regina tilted her hips just slightly, angling herself so he'd hit her g-spot and when he did, she whimpered.

Henry jerked slightly as her muscles rippled around him, and he thrust harder into her, chasing that sensation as he moved his mouth to her other breast.

"Fuck, that's perfect, just like that," she encouraged, her hand sliding into his hair, holding him there.

Humming in agreement, Henry rolled her nipple between his teeth and rasped the flat of his tongue over the tip, his body keeping a driving rhythm as he fucked her.

She wanted attention on her clit, but she was worried about the sensitivity, since that was where he'd spent all of his attention before. Instead Regina rocked her hips in tighter motions, knowing she was sensitive enough that she'd be able to finish that way. Her free hand was clawing at his back as she whimpered beneath him.

Henry groaned and lifted his head to kiss her with as much teeth as lips, her nails raking over his back only exciting him further and making him stroke into her faster.

Letting out a thick moan, Regina whispered against his lips. "Harder, please, I'm close." She then brought his mouth back to hers, sucking the tip of his tongue before meeting it with her own.

"Yes," Henry grunted, pounding into her as hard as he could. "I need you to come… feel you come all over my cock, okay, Mom?"

His words sent a little shiver through her body and she tensed all over again, both hands stilled, finger pressing hard into his skin. Her knees tightened against his hips and her head dropped back as the familiar blissful feeling spread through her body. "_Gods yes_, Henry," she moaned, her voice too husky and too loud.

"Fuck, Mom," Henry groaned loudly as she clenched and spasmed around him, drawing him over the edge as well.

After knowing he'd finished, she allowed herself to relax, pulling him tighter against her. She traced her lips over his slick shoulder, pressing lazy kisses against his skin. No, coming with her son had definitely not been on her agenda for the evening, but she would admit it turned into quite a good time.

Henry shifted so his forearms hooked under Regina's shoulders and supported his weight, then allowed himself to relax against her, breathing into her neck as he calmed. "That was amazing," he sighed, enjoying the after-pulses of her muscles around him.

"It was," she agreed, burying her face against his neck. "I love you, Henry." Regina kissed her way up his neck until her lips were at his and she was looking into his eyes.

Smiling, Henry brushed his lips against hers, whispering back, "I love you, too, Mom."

"You were very good, sweetheart," Regina told him, remembering how uncertain she'd been her first time. Granted, they were completely different situations, but she wanted to encourage him.

Grinning, Henry nuzzled her face with his, then lifted his head. "Good enough to maybe keep doing this sometimes?"

Biting her lip, Regina shook her head and smiled softly at him. "I'm not really sure I could turn down that many orgasms if I tried," she teased.

Henry chuckled and kissed her again. "Well I'm not sure I could go very long without tasting you again, so that's a good thing."

"Where did you learn to dirty talk? I'm fairly certain porn is trashier than the things you've said tonight, yet you were a virgin before this?" Regina raised her eyebrow doubtfully. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Um…" Henry blushed, sheepishly answering, "I read a lot of erotica written by women."

Sliding her tongue over her teeth, she smirked and gave him a look of surprise. "All right, then."

"Is that bad?" Henry asked, confusion furrowing his brow.

"Not at all, just not what I expected." Regina leaned up and kissed him softly. "This is our secret. I don't really feel like having anyone come for my head."

"There's a blowjob joke somewhere in there," Henry chuckled, kissing her back. "But I know. Ma would kill both of us for sure."

"I should have expected that. You are a teenager, after all," she teased. "But I'll let it slide."

"Hey," Henry remembered her earlier comment and asked, "you said that's not something you do with 'just anyone.'"

"No, it's not," Regina answered softly, looking into his eyes.

Henry rubbed his nose against hers and smiled a little. "But you did for me."

Nodding, Regina agreed, "Yes, I did. We've come a long way since you were ten, and I trust you with my vulnerabilities and insecurities."

"You definitely don't have anything to be insecure about, it was amazing," Henry assured her. "But what is it about it that makes you feel vulnerable?"

"It's... submissive. I spent enough years being submissive and forced into giving them when my husband wanted them that I vowed I wouldn't again unless it was someone I truly cared for. Someone I didn't need to worry about treating me like I was beneath them." Pressing her nose beneath the corner of his jaw, Regina hid her face from him.

Henry let out a rumbling growl and kissed her temple. "I'll never treat you like you're beneath me. I mean, unless it's because you're actually physically beneath me because I'm fucking you and/or worshipping every single part of your body. But I'm pretty sure that's totally different than what you're talking about."

Regina chuckled, pleased he'd raised the mood so quickly from her depressing truth. "I know you won't, that's why I felt safe doing it for you. You're too good of a person for that."

Grinning, Henry shifted over her, wrapping his arms around her and rolling them over so she was laying on top of him. As he ran his hands down her back, he murmured, "I'm glad we walked in on each other tonight."

"Surprisingly enough, I am, too." Pressing another kiss to his lips, Regina rested her cheek against his chest, considering the night's events, but not quite able to regret them.

Holding her comfortably, Henry mused that a bad date had never ended so well in his life. "Will you sleep here with me?"

"Sure, sweetheart. I love you." Agreeing was easy, he was warm and she was exhausted. And she felt safe.

Reaching out with one hand, Henry grabbed the edge of his quilt, glad for an entirely different reason than normal that Regina had stopped hounding him to make his bed, and flipped it over them, keeping them warm while they settled in to sleep.

She fell asleep quickly in his hold, their bodies pressed together, warm and sated.

Humming quietly, Henry pressed a kiss to her shoulder and squeezed her tighter for a moment before letting himself drift off to the soothing rhythm of her breathing.


End file.
